


Cookies of the sea short stories

by StrawberryNani



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryNani/pseuds/StrawberryNani
Summary: A collection of stories that focus on the ocean cookies, featuring canon lore mixed in with a few head canons.Cookie Run Ovenbreak and it's characters belong to Devsisters.
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run), Pirate Cookie/Salt Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Before we start

Hello, Strawb typing!  
So yeah, I decided to write something Yay.  
Nothing big, just short stories I wanted to write for a while because I REALLY like cookie run and it's lore.  
(Also I wanna make all these characters into one big happy ocean family)

My grammar is a bit wonky, sorry if it seems a bit off. Hopefully it will get better as I write more stuff. If you want to see the art I make for some of the chapters you'll need to go on my wattpad because I don't know how to upload images here yet (my wattpad is called Strawb's page of stuff in case you needed to know)  


Anyway, feel free to leave suggestions,and I might be able to write

With that done, lets begin


	2. The little sharkmaid part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (yes, this was inspired by that one ship scene from the little mermaid, and now that's it's canon that this is what happened, I combined the two)

Long ago, in the deepest part of the sea, lived a lone shark cookie. They lived in complete loneliness, swimming among the coral reefs for days on end, longing for something different than the sea life they grew accustomed too. On one of the many cool summer nights, the cookie lifted their head out of the blue sea to gaze upon the ship that had been passing by. The closer they got, the more intrigued they were. Wonderful music and food filled the air as the shark got closer to the side of the ship, and with a timed jump, they leaped out of the ocean and grabbed the wooden railing.

Peeking at the deck, their eyes were filling with astonishment as their tail wagged. The pirates on the ship sang and drank in unison, some danced together, and the one cookie assumed to be the captain was telling a story to some of the crew members. The cookie adored the lifestyles of the surface cookies, especially of pirates. The sounds and colors of this upper would make the shark fantasize of having legs and being able to walk alongside the crew.

The cookie was so intrigued at the events in front of them and their daydreaming they haven't noticed the small bomb pet that had come over to them. The bomb stared at the small cookie, and then began to nuzzle the shark's face. The cookie laughed at the affection and they continued to watch the party. On how much they longed for the chance to live on the surface, if it was this much fun, the cookie wanted to be a part of that... 

The captain noticed their pet was missing from the scene, and spotted them over at the railings. Seeing the pirate walk over, the tiny shark gasped as their mind filled with panic, and they quickly let go of the railing and dropped back into the ocean. The captain looked over to the sea, and upon seeing nothing but the waves, shrugged as they called their pet over and returned to the deck party. Once the shark knew the pirate was gone, the cookie resurfaced as the ship slowly drifted in the direction of the wind. They signed as they felt the feeling of loneliness returning as they slowly drifted deeper into the oceans depths. Tears filled their eyes as they aimlessly swam away from the ship, knowing that their wish to go on the surface with the other cookies could never happen…  
Right?


	3. The little sharkmaid part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter was a challenge to write, due to limited canon. But nothing like a few headcanons couldn't fix)

On another beautiful night, the little shark found themselves back on the ship railing, eyes sparkling as the pirate crew were being productive. It seemed they were fishing, using large nets to catch schools of tasty jelly fish nearby. The shark was mind-blown on how easy it was to catch fish, and on how the surface cookies used such creative devices to make life easier. This only increased the shark's wish to live on the surface, longing to see what other things the surface cookies did.

Suddenly the current began to crash against the ship, cause it to rock around. Most of the crew were shaken by this, but others almost fell off. And one on hard wave, a particular cookie lost their footing and fell over the railing…

The captain had lost their footing…

Falling straight into the fishing net, the pirate crew watched as their boss thrashed around, yelling for help before they went under.  The ocean cookie knew they had to be quick and retrieve the pirate before the currents brought them into the ocean depths. Jumping off the railing and driving into the harsh ocean, the shark swam over to the drowning cookie and tried to pull them towards the surface. 

At first the pirate panicked even more, thrashing around and getting more tangled in the fishing net. However once they knew the ocean cookie was trying to help them, they calmed down and tried to get free of the weight dragging them down.  But no matter how hard the shark pulled, the pirate was only going deeper, and it was becoming obvious that the pirate needed to get to the surface for air soon, or else they would drown. The ocean cookie swam to the fishing net, trying to untangle it, but the knots on it were too tangled to untangle, and the material of the net made it difficult for the shark to bite through it.

The cookie had to make a choice, and quickly. Try to untangle the net and risk the pirate losing their life, or free them by...biting their leg off…

And so they took a deep breath…

And chopped down on the pirates trapped leg, cleanly ripping it off and letting it drift deeper in the ocean. Now free from the restraints, the shark dragged the pirate towards the surface. 

The pirate coughed up the cold ocean water once the air hit both of their faces, weakly looking at their savior as the shark swam back to the pirate ship. The crew had noticed the tiny cookie had their leader, and threw down some rope to bring them back to the safety of the deck. 

Pulling up the two cookies, the pirate crew were surprised to see their savior was a shark, and many of them stepped back in fear the beast was hostile. The sea cookie flopped on the deck, placing down the captain, who was still coughing up a storm.

"H-hey, are you ok?" The shark spoke out, they patted the pirates back in an attempt to help them get any sea water out of their system.

"Y-yes...thank ye for saving me… but me leg…" the pirate motioned to their missing leg, which was oozing strawberry jam.

"Sorry, it was the only way to get you out...hehe." The shark got a small nod from the pirate before they passed out from exhaustion. “Oh, okay then...I-I should get going…" The shark felt a bit of tension rise and they wanted to avoid conflict. The sea cookie pushed themselves past the pirate crew, which were now attending the injuries on their boss, and headed towards the railings, climbed over it and returned to the ruthless ocean...


	4. The little sharkmaid part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Since I really don’t know who gave shark baby legs, I went along with the theory that the Blue Dragon gave them legs. Kind of made the blue dragon a softy for this, since Pitaya and Ananas are big angy dragons. Hope y’all don’t mind)

It had been ages since the shark set off on a journey, travelling across the seas in search of a way to give them legs. During a stop near some tropical islands, the sea cookie overheard a small boat rower tell the tales about the mighty dragons, beings who were extremely powerful and held a strong grasp on magic.

The shark stayed near the boat rower in order to hear more of these tales, and it didn't take long to hear exactly what they were seeking. This tale was one of a blue dragon, who lived in a lone cave somewhere in the ocean. This dragon carried the ability to make one's dreams come true, at a price however. Unfortunately the ocean cookie didn't hear that last bit of the tale as they headed off to find this cave...

After what seemed like ages the cookie found it. The cave glittered in the dark depths of the sea, with the entrance leading to a small cavern. The sea cookie slowly peaked out of the water and saw that the cave was filled with treasure, but that didn't interest them, they were more focused on the cookie-ish dragon sitting on top of the treasure. The dragon noticed the new arrival, and flew over to the edge of the cavern.

"Welcome..." Their voice was soft and gentle, a complete contrast to what the shark though the dragon would be.

"H-hello...are you the blue dragon?" The cookie knew it was dumb to ask, but they needed to be sure. Normally the mighty powerful dragons would be ya know, dragons. They weren't expecting another cookie to be in the cave.

"Yes little one, and who might you be?"

"I'm Sorbet shark cookie…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, what brings you to my lovely cave? It's not everyday I receive visitors." The dragon bent down to come eye to eye with the sea cookie, a gentle smile staying on their face.

"Well I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm, and what would that be?" 

"Are you able to grant wishes? Because I have one for you!"

"Well yes, I am able to somewhat grant a wish-" The dragon was interrupted when the shark jumped to the edge of the cavern.

"Please, it's been my dream to live on the surface! The ocean is boring! I wanna run alongside the surface cookies! Please, can you help me?"

The blue dragon was quite, deep in thought. After a few moments in silence they spoke up. "Well little one, I can see how much you want this. And I can tell you traveled far to find me, so I will help you achieve this dream. So I will conjure up a spell to transform your tail into legs, and you'll be able to live on the surface. You will still have the ability to be a shark, all you need it to get in the ocean. Legs on land, tail in the ocean, got it?" The dragon gave a head pat on the ocean cookies head.

"Yes please! Thank you!" The cookie did a flap in the air. The blue dragon smiled back at them as they took a deep breath, and lifted their arms into the air, casting some kind of spell. Magic started to surround the ocean cookie as they floated in the air. It was tingly and tickled a bit. Another wave of magic washed over them, and their tail felt funny, and soon it morphed into a pair of legs

The blue dragon slowly placed the cookie on the floor, and they plopped onto the floor.

"There… How do you feel?"

"OoooOoOoOO!-" ( _It feels weird-)_ The cookie stopped when they realized their voice sounded like bubbles. Panicked, they looked at the blue dragon."OooOoOO OoOOo!" (What happened to my voice?!)

"O-oh dear, I was hoping this wouldn't happen...im sorry sorbet…"

"OooOoOO oooOOo?!" ( _What do you mean?!_ )

"Well when I grant wishes, they normally don’t go the way they're supposed to, but I thought it wouldn't affect the spell this badly. Please forgive me little one. I should have told you beforehand."

"OOoOo, OooOOooOo…" ( _Ehh It's ok, I guess, at least I have legs…_ ) The cookie tried to stand up, but due to a lack of experience, they fell on their face. The blue dragon walked over to them and helped the cookie get back on their feet.

"Allow me to assist you in learning how to walk, and providing you with some clothes, it's the least I can do."

"OooOOOoo." ( _Thank you._ )

A few days have passed since their transformation, and the former sea cookie  was walking as graceful as a whale, however they were a slow runner, no matter how much they practiced the activity But that didn't affect them, and they got used to their lack of voice. Soon it was time to leave the blue dragons cave. The cookie waved one last goodbye as they hopped back into the ocean, turning back into a shark as they swam out the cave.

Now it was time for them to find a certain pirate ship…


	5. The little sharkmaid part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Final part to the first short story of the series. Don't worry i got a lot more things planned.)

The ocean breeze pushed against the sails of the famous Black sugar, moving it along the currents. Steering the ship was no other than pirate cookie himself. The captain had long since recovered from that dreadful day where he lost his leg, and now he was sailing in search for more riches. Things were looking up for the captain, as he hadn't had another encounter with Captain Ice cookie and her annoying Icepiercer. The Captain took a break from steering the ship to enjoy the view. The gentle wind blew through his hair, and for the first time in a while, the captain felt relaxed. Not ever the ghosts who cursed him would ruin his mood.

Of course, good things don't last forever, and the captain heard something land near him, and turning around he saw a small cookie in torn up clothes. Strangely enough, this cookie looked very familiar to the sea captain, he just couldn't put his hook on it. The pirate walked over to the strange new cookie. He remained on guard, just in case the stranger was an intruder. Worst case scenario it was a spy from Captain Ice Cookie.

"OooOo, OoOOooOo, OooOoo!"( _hello, it's finally nice to meet you, I'm Sorbet Shark Cookie!)_ The little cookie words came out as bubbles, but the sea captain somehow understood every word they said.

"Ahoy there! I be the great pirate cookie!" The pirate put out his hard and the strange cookie slowly shook it before realizing something.

"OoOooOOo?" ( _You can understand me?)_ The small cookie seemed to light up at the pirates ability to understand their new bubbly language.

"Funny enough yes, maybe it's an effect of me curse…" The pirate mumbled out that last part. "Anyway, who are ye? I've never seen ye around these parts of the ocean. If fact, how did ye get on me ship?"

The small cookie looked taken aback, "OooOoO- oO oOoOO?" ( _Oh I jumped on board- Wait you don't remember me?_ ) They were a bit surprised that the captain didn't recognize them, but then again, the cookie really wasn't a shark anymore. They had gotten a bit of a tan since they began to explore the surface in search of the pirate ship. And it had been a while since the cookie saved the pirate.

The captain took a few moments looking the stranger up and down, the gears in his brain slowly turning. He knew this cookie was familiar, he had to have seen this cookie before…

He thought long and hard, digging deep in a few repressed memories. Then he reached the day he almost drowned, only surviving thanks to some shark cookie that had come to his rescue…

Now that he thought about it, this cookie kind of looked like that shark. The two parts of the picture clicked together in the pirates head and he stepped back in shock. 

"WAIT! YER THE LITTLE SHARK THAT SAVE ME!" The small cookie happily bubbled put a few giggles as the pirate finally made the connection.

"OOooO, OOooOo!" ( _Hehe yep, that was me!_ ) The former shark gave a smug smile as they watched the captain calm down from his realization.

"Well shiver me timbers! Thank ye for saving me! Well every part of me minus me leg." 

"OooOOoo, ooOoOOo oOOoooOo." ( _Sorry about that, I was scared you'd die if I didn't get you out of there._ )

"It be alright, I'm fine and that's all that matters. So if ye don't mind me asking, what are ye doing here. Shouldn't you be swimming in the ocean with the other fish?"

"OOOooooOoOOOOo! OoOOoOOoOoo!" ( _I don't like the ocean anymore! It's so boring and i wanna be a pirate like you!_ ) The small cookie bubbled their pledge to the captain, hoping he would consider having them become a member of the pirate crew.

"Well, we need a good pair of eyes to watch from above. That'll make spotting islands easier, since deckhand crabby is afraid of climbing too high blah blah blah-" The captain began to ramble on about various things the shark cookie didn't understand. Looking around they spotted a barrel and walked over it, popping off the lid, seeing some kind of colored water. The cookie took a small sip of the substance, and before they knew it, they were drinking up the tasty water.

"Blah blah I guess you can come along with us, yer gonna be needing some new clothes first- What are ye doing!?" The pirate watched in horror as the small sea cookie was still in the barrel. 

"OoOooOO, OoOOo? OoOOo?" ( _That was tasty, what was it? Can I have more?_ )

"No! Stay out the rum barrels! Those are fer the meals and parties!" The captain pulled the cookie away from the alcoholic drink and dragged them down the ship into one of the many rooms.

"OoOOOoOOooo?" ( _What are we doing?_ ) The cookie was amazed by the room they were in, despite it being a storage room.

"You need something better to wear. Ye look like yet been through a storm."

"ooOoOOo…" ( _Oh that makes sense…_ ) The shark tugged the torn up mess they were wearing, the clothes the blue dragon gave them really didn't last long once they started to explore the surface.

"There it is! Here, take these and meet me back on the deck. Kha-ha!" The captain gave the small cookie a set of clothes and walked out the room, leaving the shark to get themselves dressed.

After a few minutes of figuring out bow a shirt works, the shark returned to the deck where the captain and the pirate crew had been waiting for them. 

"OoOoOOo, OooOOo." ( _Sorry for the wait, shirts are hard to put on._ )

"That's fine, now come along, we need to show ye around." With that the pirate introduced the most valuable members of his hearty crew. Well there was only a single crab and the pirate's pet. 

"OooOOooOo?" ( _Where's the rest of the crew?_ ) The sea cookie looked around, clearly confused.

"Oh they're here, only I can see them. They be ghosts. Kha-ha." The captain chucked wholeheartedly as he introduced the shark cookie to the crew. Giggle bomb floated over to the small cookie and began to nuzzle their face, happy to see the sea cookie again. The shark happily bubbled out a few giggles as they petted the bomb. Once everyone was on good terms, the pirate gave a telescope to the sea cookie.

"Here, you'll be on the lookout for trouble. If you need me I'll be in my quarters." With that the captain walked away, leaving the tiny cookie holding the telescope.

Their eyes lit up as they placed the telescope near an open eye, seeing the device made things look closer than they were. The cookie happily ran around the ship using the telescope to look at the blue sea the cookie once lived in. The view was the most beautiful thing they have seen so far, and they got excited knowing that this was the start of a new life alongside the pirate crew...


	6. The fisherman’s discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt cookie reflects on things between him and pirate, and finds a small squid washed up on the shore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That moment you make a short chapter into a long one because you couldn't sleep-  
> I kind of ship salt and pirate cause the smol man needs his emotional support fisherman- also squid ink is baby)

On the beach near a town, walked the town fishermen Salt cookie. He had taken a break from fishing to go on a small stroll to clear his mind from a few things. Mainly the cookie wanted to think about someone he considered close to him...

_The one and only Pirate cookie._

_The pirate had taken a 'liking' to the salty cookie, and would constantly talk to him whenever he had the chance, either bragging about his latest sea adventure or the treasures he found. The sailor found this annoying and usually ignored whatever came out the pirate's mouth. He didn't want to seem mean, but he couldn't care less about the pirate, as the cookie believed the sea had no need for pirates._

_However, the fisherman grew accustomed to these conversations, occasionally responding back and laughing alongside the adorable pirate. Pretty soon the cookie consider the pirate as a friend_

_But his heart didn't feel like that_

_The cookie didn't want to admit it, but he was falling for the captain. He wouldn't show it, but he cared for the puffy hair pirate. And part of him is constantly worried for the captain's well being, as some of his adventures would take a toll on the pirate's physical and emotional health._

_Of course the pirate didn't seem distressed, but he had learned to hide his true feelings from most people. The salty cookie was also shut out from the pirates' feelings until one night he broke down._

_They were at Sparkling's bar, and the two were sitting in the corner, having their regular conversations and drinks when the fisherman noticed that the captain wasn't as cheerful as usual. When the cookie asked if the pirate was alright, he simply laughed off the concerns, but after a few moments he just...broke._ _Soon the pirate's voice was cracking as tears ran down his good eye. The upset cookie rambled on about a few things to the sailor, some were just about the loss of his body parts, others were about the 'curse' that caused him to see ghosts and even become one, others were things that the fisherman didn't even want to think about…_

_The old cookie admitted he was surprised by this outburst, and as a result he decided to take the captain back to his ship. On the way there he carried the captain, rubbing his back as he hushed some soothing words to calm the pirate. Once he arrived at the pirate ship, the fisherman walked all the way to the captain's room and placed him on the bed and left._

_Looking back, the salty cookie wished he had done more, he could have stayed and console the pirate but instead he just walked away. And it was too late to do anything now because the pirate ship was gone the next morning, meaning they were off on another adventure. Great..._

_It had been a few weeks since that night, and the fisherman had been waiting ever since for the pirate to come back, just to make sure he was alright. But the cookie had a funny feeling something happened to the captain, as there was a terrible thunderstorm the night-_

...*sob*...*sob*...

The fisherman snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something, or someone crying. The sound of sobs were coming from the distance, and the cookie grew worried that someone could have been hurt. He sped up his walking and searched down the shoreline, trying to pinpoint where the crying had been coming from. The salty cookie spotted something that had been washed up on the shore, a small black creature, just laying in the sand and crying to themselves.

The cookie walked up to black blob, gently poking it to see if he would get any response. The blob seemed to whimper a bit due to the contact, so the fisherman gave another gentle poke. This one caused the blob to sit up, tiny eyes looking up at the older cookie. 

The fisherman could get a better look at the creature, he noticed their inky tentacles and squid-like appearance, along with the inky tears that rolled down their face.

The inky creature was too weak and tired to try escaping into the water behind them, so they cried harder in an attempt to make the cookie leave. The salty cookie continued to stare at the crying creature, not sure what he should do. In an attempt to calm down their sobs, the fisherman knelt down to the small creature and used a hand to pet their head. The blob flinched at first but soon they got used to the touch as their crying came to a halt.

"There...no need to cry." The old cookie hushed some smoothing words to not scare the small creature.

"H-hungry...hurt…" The tiny squid's stomach rumbled, causing them to start crying inky tears.

"You poor thing, would you like some fish? I have plenty in my shack."

Hearing food, the squid nodded, and latched themselves to the cookies body, wanting to be carried. The fisherman was taken aback, but ignored what the creature was doing and began to walk back to his humble home.

  
  


Opening the door, the salty cookie placed the squid down on the nearby table, and headed into the kitchen to grab something for them to eat. Grabbing some fish jellies, the fisherman walked back to the still crying creature, who seemed to perk up when they saw the food on a plate. They carefully lifted one of the fishes, gave it a good sniff and popped the tasty treat into their mouth. In a blink of an eye the squid quickly munched down the entire plate of fish.

"Wow, you were hungry, want some more?" The salty cookie picked up the plate as the creature clapped two tentacles together.

"Fish!...Fish!"

"Ok little one, calm down, here." The fisherman watched as the squid ate another plate of fish, burping once they finished.

"Yummy…" The squid seemed happy their stomach was full. 

"There, do you feel better?"

"Head hurt...but...better…"

"Your welcome to stay here until you feel better. Oh and I'm salt cookie." The fisherman gave another head pat to the squid's head. "And you are?" The creature took a moment, as if they had to put effort to remembering their own name before finally responding.

"Squid ink...cookie…"


	7. Monster of the Black Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our happy pirate crew is out on another treasure hunt, and while pirate cookie is lost in thought, everything was going well.  
> Until Black Sugar gets attacked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me: I should write a wholesome chapter  
> Also me: haha feelings go brr)

The Black Sugar was out at sea once again, and the pirate crew were getting ready to explore for more treasure. The sailing was as smooth as it could get, and the mood on the ship was overall happy. Well, all except the ship's captain was in a good mood. He was gazing at the ocean, lost in thought. For some reason, he kept thinking about that night, the night he broke down in front of the salty cookie. The alcohol, along with the fisherman;s concerns, made the cookie's bottled up feelings come to the surface. 

When the cookie woke up the next morning, he was embarrassed as he realized what had happened. The pirate felt so embarrassed to the point where he took his crew and just left the docks, not wanting to see the fisherman for a while. And when the cookie did come back from the adventure, he'd pretend none of that happened, hoping salt would forget it too.

The pirate hadn't realized he was standing there for a few hours until one of the crew mates gently poked him, causing the captain to jump.

"Ahh!-Ye almost gave me a heart attack, what do ye need?"

"Cap'n, should we weigh the anchor? I think it's going to rain soon." The crew mate pointed upwards towards the grey cloud that was filling the sky.

"No, we keep going…" The captain coldly hissed as he looked at the ocean.

"But there might be a storm-"

"I said we keep going! A little rain never hurt anyone!" The pirate snapped at the poor crew mate and marched to the steering wheel. A little storm wasn't going to stop the Black Sugar for nothing...

Soon rain was hitting the deck, and the crew calmly started tying things down, just in case the waves got too strong. None of them wanted the captain to blow a fuse or anything fell over.

Suddenly it felt as if there was something nearby. The captain had a funny feeling and tried to steer the ship elsewhere. But then something slammed onto the side, causing the Black Sugar to come to a halt as some of the crew tumbled onto their backs. Everything stopped as they heard something come out the ocean, and looking up they spotted several tentacles rise from the Black sea

The cookies on board the Black sugar starred in fear as a creature raised from the ocean depths...

The beast seemed to notice the object in front of it, It's cold white eyes stared down at the tiny ship… Then beast let out a ferocious screech as it slammed a tentacle on the deck 

Scared and panicked, the pirate sat back up and grabbed the steering wheel. He knew it was a matter of time before his ship would give in to the beast's attacks. He knew they had to fight off if they wanted to see the light of a new day. 

"Get to the cannons and fire everything we have at the thing!" The pirate yelled out the command as he struggled to get the ship to slip out the beast's grasp.

Tentacles rained down on the ship, blowing off some crew members as they fell into the harsh oceans. Those who managed to get to the cannons tried to shoot the beast down, but it was no use, and they too were either thrown over bored or crushed by the sheer force. 

The cookie frantically rushed over to the nearest canon, he wasn't going down without a fight. The pirate aimed the cannon at the giant squid, sending a cannonball into what was assumed its face. The beast let out a cry as its tentacles did one last slam against the ship, causing the ship to crack open through the middle. The action caused the pirate to lose his footing and fall into the water below.

The waves threw the cookie around as he tried to grab anything to keep him afloat. Finally the captain spotted some driftwood that was large enough to hold him, and he swam over to it. Once the cookie got his body on the driftwood, he looked around, hoping to spot a member of his crew, but there was no one, only the sound of rain and the waves filled the air. Still, the pirate decided to call out.

"ANYONE OUT THERE!?" The sea captain didn't get a response, so he called out again, and again, 

and again, 

and again, 

and again, 

and again, 

until something called out. The pirate faced in the direction of the noise, and saw his pet, Giggle Bomb. It had been laying on a barrel, and upon hearing the cookies voice, perked up. The pet floated to the pirate and nuzzled his face, happy to see its owner was ok. However this was far from the case. He just held the pet tight as they rode the driftwood throughout the storm. 

Luckily the ocean current has pushed the driftwood away from the storm, but it left the cookie and his pet stranded. Cold and tired, the cookie curled into a ball, crying at the guilt he felt.

_This was his_ **_fault_ ** _…_

_If he had just listened and not tried to sail during the storm…_

_If they had not gone and went on this_ **_stupid_ ** _treasure hunt…_

_If he had faced his problems and not run away like a_ **_coward_ ** _..._

_His ship would still be here..._

_His crew would still be_ **_alive_ ** _…_

_They_ **_died_ ** _because he was being foolish…_

The sobbing cookie continued to cry all night, blaming himself for the events that occurred. Only when the early hours of the morning came around he passed out from exhaustion...


	8. Pirate's savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt cookie is out searching for the Kingfish when he runs into something, well in this case someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lets see what happens to our favorite pirate while our salty fisherman goes into panic mode-)

It was the early hours of the morning when the salty cookie woke up. Stretching his back, he walked to his boat's deck to get some fresh air. Outside, the breeze blew in the cookie's hair as he took a deep breath. Once again the cookie was out at seas, surrounded by nothing but the crisp blue ocean. Which was good, because it meant the cookie could focus on fishing instead of thinking about _that_ night.

After the tiny squid left the sailors home, he needed something to distract himself from everything, so he decided to go on another search for the Kingfish. Packing up his trusty harpoon and fishing boat, the cookie set off to look for his sworn enemy. And who knows, maybe he'd run into the Black Sugar and have a talk with pirate cookie, just to set things right between them. That's all, nothing more nothing less….

...is what the cookie wanted to think...

As much as he tried, the salty cookie couldn't stop worrying about the pirate. If he was being honest, it was probably the reason he was out to begin with. The fisherman knew he was overreacting, and all this effort would be for nothing.

_Pirates fine, he's always fine. Stop worrying… stop thinking about him. This is dumb, hes just sailing around for treasure. Stop worrying-_

The fisherman snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something poke his side, turning he saw it was his pet, Lifesaver. The pet kept poking the sailor, pushing him to the other side of the deck. It was clearly distressed at something.

"Calm down Lifesaver, what's gotten into you?" Confused, the cookie turned to face the pet. "Is there something wrong? Is it Kingfish?" Lifesaver motioned it's body towards the left, and the fisherman followed.

Looking at the ocean, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, the blue ocean, the occasional school of fish and...something floating not too far from his boat. 

"What...is that?" The cookie squinted his eyes, trying to make out the object in the distance. Strangely enough, it looked like wood. Leaning closer, the object started to look more like a person, causing the fisherman to run to the control panel of his boat to drive it to the object.

Pulling up to the driftwood, the salty cookie could better make out who was floating. Brown puffy hair, black coat, missing hand-

Oh…

OH

The fisherman panicked as he realized who it was and hurried to the front of his boat. There he reached down and grabbed both the cookie and pet and hoisted them on to the deck. Lifesaver attended to the pirate's pet while the salty cookie tried to wake up the sea captain.

"Oh god Pirate wake up! Please!" The fisherman gently grabbed the unconscious cookie and gave him a little shake. The pirate barely opened his eyes, grumbling as he looked at his savior.

"Mmm...a-are ye...an...angle?" The pirate weakly reached out and placed a hand on the cookies check. The fisherman was taken aback as he lifted the smaller cookie.

"N-no pirate it's me, salt. Just hang in there." The sailor rushed into the ship's cabin and he placed the pirate down on the nearby bed. The fisherman went over to the cooler in the small kitchen and opened a water bottle.

"Here, you need to drink this, I'll make you something to eat soon ok." He passed the pirate a bottle of water. Downing the liquid in one go, the cookie shivered as he went into a coughing fit. The salty cookie placed his hand on the pirate's forehead.

"Fever...damn it. Let me fetch you some warm clothes…" The fisherman walked over to a closet and pulled out a large t-shirt, pants and an extra blanket. "Hurry and change into these, I'll start making some soup to warm you up and check on you pet."

The pirate simply nodded in response as the fisherman left...


	9. Heartwarming recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local fisherman helps sad pirate with fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Salty fisherman more like wholesome fisherman-)

Walking into the fishing boats kitchen, the fisherman was pleased to see Lifesaver was attending to the bomb, normally his pet wouldn't be so caring to the pirates pet. But here it was, making sure the bomb was warm and cozy in a blanket and giving it a small nuzzle to comfort it. The cookie walked to the two pets and crouched down to face the pirates pet.

"Hey little buddy, how are you?" He gently picked up the pet, checking for any injuries. Seeing none, the cookie placed the bomb back on the blanket and went over to a cabinet, pulling out a can of kibble. Popping the lid open, he grabbed an extra bowl and placed the cans contents in it and placed it in front of the pet.

"Eat up, you must be starving." The fisherman watched as the pet devoured the kibble. As the bomb ate, the cookie grabbed a pot and placed it onto the kitchen stove.

Grabbing a handful of ingredients, he started preparing some simple Jelly fish soup. He knew if anything could make the pirate feel better it would be a heartwarming meal.

Once the soup was ready, the salty cookie served a bowl for his sick friend. He made his way back to the bed where he left the weak cookie, and saw the pirate was bundled up in the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he smiled at his friend trying to cheer the sick cookie up.

"This'll help with the fever. It's not the best, but it'll do." The fisherman passed the bowl over to the sick cookie, and he watched him take a small spoonful of the soup. "So, feel better?"

"Kind of...the soup tastes good…" The pirate took another spoonful. "How's Giggle Bomb?"

"Fine, gave them something to eat and they drifted to sleep. Lifesavers watching them, so don't worry." The salty cookie could see the pirate perk up at the news, but his smile soon changed into a frown as he sighed. The two sat there in silence, only the sound of the spoon hitting the side of the bowl filling the room. The fisherman didn't mind the awkwardness, as he knew there was no pressure into getting the pirate to talk. Just by looking at him the salty cookie could tell whatever happened was traumatic.

"Salt I'm done…" The pirate suddenly spoke out, causing the fisherman to snap out of his thoughts. He grabbed the bowl and placed his free hand on the sick cookies forehead.

"Your fever has gone down a bit, and you look less pale. Still, you need some more rest." The salty cookie pulled the blanket closer to the pirate, tucking him in nicely. The cookie then ran his hand through the pirates poofy hair in a gentle manner. He didn't know why he did that, but since the pirate didn't say anything against it, he continued until he heard the snoring from the sick cookie. Outside the room, the fisherman walked into the boat's control room. He decided to cancel his Kingfish hunt and instead he'd just catch some fish and sell them back in town. After all, his friends' physical and mental well being came first...


	10. The moon by the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamoon content because yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Since season 5 is coming up I wrote a short seamoon story because I stan them-)

With the setting sun followed by the rise of the moon, Sea Fairy cookie rose from the glittering ocean. The ocean goddess gazed upon the lights above her. Any moment now her darling, Moonlight cookie, would appear, just as she did every night since her escape from her frozen prison. Ever since that fateful day, the two would meet under the moon's light, away from the other legendary cookie just to be with each other. It was nice to have a moment of peace with the moon goddess.

Soon the moon reached its peak, and from above a figure lowered themselves towards the ocean. In all her glory, moonlight cookie smiled as she placed her crescent moon in front of the ocean cookie.

"Did I keep you waiting my dear. I had a longer nap than expected."

"Not at all, in fact I think you're on time for once." The two cookies laughed at the statement, and the moon goddess moved her moon to place a small kiss on the sea goddess check. Sea Fairy blushed at the affection as she hugged her darling.

"So, what shall we do tonight?" The moon goddess asked her lover.

"How about a stroll down the beach." The sea cookie grabbed her darlings hand and guided her to a beach, where the two spent the night walking upon the shore line, talking and laughing without a care in the world...

All things must come to an end, and night soon turned into day as the sun slowly rose in the distance. The two cookies sat and watched the sunrise, still holding hands. The moon goddess sighed as she faced her lover.

"It's time for me to leave my dear." The moon cookie placed a final kiss on the sea cookies check as she sat on her moon crescent. "Stay safe my coral reef." And with that the moon goddess rose into the sky, leaving the sea cookie to return to the ocean...

  
  


_ The ocean goddess felt tears leave her eyes as she recalled the wonderful memories.  _ _ Those peaceful nights were cut short due to a curse that the sea cookie had to keep from spreading. As a result, she had disappeared, leaving her darling behind. All the cookie could do is keep the curse at bay and hope that someone would come and help her… _

_...and finally reunite with her moon... _


	11. Crystal-Clawed Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brief history of Sugarteara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ouchie season 5 give me many feels- Also wanted to write a lil something for Lobster cause they didn't deserve this-)

_ The city of Sugarteara, home to a civilization of cookies who specialized in living in an aquatic environment. With any city, there was one who would protect it, and that cookie was Lobster cookie. They swore to keep the paradise safe no matter the costs, and in the past they had gone to great lengths to keep that promise.As long as anyone could recall, no threat was too big for the lobster to deal with, and no harm ever came to Sugarteara. _

_ Until one dreadful day…. _

_ With the discovery that their sacred treasure, the Sacred Pearl, was beginning to weaken, the city quickly losing its power. Soon it became cold and frozen, and it made the cookies flee to safety. Not wanting the citizens to abandon the city, Lobster Cookie went and swore to protect the kingdom from the threat, willing to sacrifice their other claw to keep the people from leaving. But no matter how many times they promised to protect the city and let no harm come to the people, the population still left, abandoning the sugary city. All but 2 cookies were left in the lost city, Lobster cookie themselves and… Mocha Ray cookie.  _

_ The ray once protected the city alongside the lobster, but has since locked themselves in the sacred temple. The worst part was that the protector couldn’t even enter the temple due to the barriers the ray casted. Defeated, the lobster continued to watch over the city, brainstorming for a way to restore their home... _

Lobster cookie was currently patrolling the outsides of the abandoned city, making sure no intruders would do harm to their city. They walked past the outer walls of the city and took a seat on a nearby rock. They gazed upon their crystal claw, and for a second they could have sworn they saw something looking back at the cookie. Something with red eyes, glaring as they looked deep in thought. But once the lobster blinked, the reflection disappeared. Dismissing the illusion, the cookie kept patrolling the area. Suddenly they heard something from behind,and the lobster got into a fighting stance, getting ready for a battle.

“HALT! SHOW YOURSELVES!” They held their crystal claw, preparing to attack when the being came out of some seaweed. It was a mer anglerfish, swimming about as it approached the cookie. “Oh…. it's just a fish…” The cookie sat back on the rock, sighing as they faced the fish. 

“What do I do… If only Sugarteara could return to its former glory…There has to be a way...”

_ “I know a way…”  _ An eerie voice whispered to the cookie. Looking, they saw it was anglerfish who spoke to them.  _ “You wish to save your city right…” _

“Y-yes? Who are you?”

_ “Look down…” _ The cookie did what the fish said, and on the reflection of their crystal claw they saw a cookie looking back at them.

_ "Hello Lobster Cookie, Sugarteara's guardian…" _

"How do you know me?" The lobster brought their claw closer to them, getting a better look at the figure in the reflection.

_ "I've been watching you for quite some time… and it seems you could use some… assistance…" _

"Assistance? What do you mean?" The cookie tilted their head at the figure, who smirked in response.

_ "This city, you wish to save it, correct? Well i can help you with that… You just need to do one little thing for me…" _

"Yes please! Anything! I'd do anything to bring the city back to its former glory!"

_ "I know… And all you have to do… is retrieve the sacred pearl from Sea Fairy cookie… with its power, you can restore the city…" _

"Retrieve the pearl… but Mocha ray cookie is protecting it, how do I-"

_ "I'm sure you'll figure it out… Get the pearl and I'll tell you what you need to do to save Sugarteara… do we have a deal?"  _ The lobster didn't even question the mysterious cookie, all they wanted to do was save their home… no matter the cost.

"At your service…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lobster cookie did nothing wrong  
> Lobster cookie did nothing wrong  
> Lobster cookie did nothing wrong  
> Lobster cookie did nothing w-  
> It's Dark Enchantress' fault
> 
> Damn, she really had to ruin another cookies dream to save their kingdom, guess history really does repeat itself...


	12. Ocean buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint and soda make a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (These babies will be the bestest of friends you can't change my mind-)

Peppermint cookie and Soda cookie were walking down the seashore. Normally the surfer would be put enjoying the waves, but today he decided to hang out with his fellow ocean cookie. The two chatted about various things, and they were beginning to walk past Salt cookies cabin when the minty cookie spotted something.

"Hey who's that?" They pointed at someone who was knocking at the cabin door with an inky tentacle. The two cookies walked up to the fisherman's cabin and went over to the strange cookie. Upon seeing them, the strange cookie froze mid knock and booked it to a nearby box. The minty cookie looked over at the surfer as they approached the box.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you…" The ocean cookie held out a hand, and the squid slowly held out a tentacle. "See, it's fine. I'm peppermint cookie, and that's soda cookie, what's your name?"

"Squid ink...cookie…"

"Hi squid ink, do you want to come out?" They smiled at the squid as they came out of their hiding spot and the two walked back to the cabin door.

"So what were you doing knocking on old salt cookies door?" The surfer asked the squid, placing their surf bored on the nearby wall.

"Hungry...want fish…. Cookie gives fish…" The squid held their stomach as they looked at the cabin.

"Sorry dude, but if you needed Mr Salt you're too late, he went off on a fishing trip a few days ago. But I can let you in if you're hungry." The surfer lifted the welcome mat in front of the cabin door. "Lucky he leaves a spare key under the mat."

"Um Soda isn't that kind of breaking in?" The minty cookie held their shell close, worried about the situation that could happen.

"Mr Salt said I could drop by whenever I needed something, so technically he won't mind us coming in." With that the surfer opened the door, letting the trio inside. The squid sat themselves at the table as the other two cookies entered the kitchen. The surfer popped his head into the fridge, grabbing some fish, fruit and juice. The minty cookie on the other hand grabbed a few plates and cups. They walked back to the table and placed the food on plates and the drinks in cups.

As the trio ate, the minty cookie took an interest at the squid, and decided to ask them a few things. "So squid ink, what's life in the ocean? My ocean friends say it's very pretty down there."

"Plants and coral...pretty but...ocean at night...very scary… big fish scary…very dark..."

"Oh that's not good, who knew the ocean could be dangerous…" The minty cookie took a bite of an apple as they held their conch close.

"Yeah, especially for a small cookie like you." The surfer added.

"Hard to find fish...always Hungry… don't like it…" It was apparent that the squid struggle to live in such a harsh environment. The other cookies thought of a way to better the living conditions of their new friend, then the surfer came up with an idea.

"Hey, maybe you could stay up here. Then you don't have to get chased by fish and go hungry."

"Surface?...live with cookies?…" The inky cookie tilted their head, placing a fish jelly in their mouth.

"Yeah, maybe you could even stay here. Salt cookies looks mean, but he's very nice. I'm sure he'd let you live here."

"Are you sure soda?"

"I'm 100% sure, in fact, when he comes back, let's ask him. In the meantime, Squid ink can stay in a cave near the shore. There's even a pool of water there for them to sleep in."

"That's not a bad idea, what do you think squid ink?"

"Like it… house better than scary sea…" The squid happily chirped as they finished the fish on their plate. Happy, the trio placed the dishes in the kitchen sink and cleaned up any mess they made. Once the cabin looked as good as when they arrived, the ocean cookie halted their friends.

"Soda can I leave a note? I want to make sure he knows we were here." The minty cookie pulled out a sheet of paper and feather pen. "Do you have some ink?"

"No, but you could use some from squid ink, it's practically running down their face." 

"Squid ink is that ok?" The child waited for a reply, and once the squid nodded, they used some of the ink on their body and began writing the note. "...and done! I'll leave it here." They placed the note on the table and the trio walked out and locked up the cabin.


	13. Sailing together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time between Salt and Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I meant to upload this yesterday but life hates me enjoy y'all-)

The sun rose higher into the sky above the sea as pirate cookie slept in. While Salt cookie got up at sunrise, the pirate was still in a deep slumber, sleeping the morning away.  Suddenly, the cookie felt something poke into his head, which took him out of his slumber. Angry, he swatted the object away from his head and turned the other direction. However the thing kept bothering him, and finally having enough, he opened his eye, and was face to face with Giggle Bomb. It laughed seeing it managed to wake up the grumpy cookie. The cookie grabbed the pet and gave it a glare before he chuckled.

"Let me guess, salt sent ya to wake me." The bomb nodded as it wiggled out the pirate's grasp. It nuzzled it's friend's face before floating out the room, leaving the cookie to get himself ready.

The pirate left the small bedroom, yawning as he walked around the fishing boat. Popping his head into the kitchen, he found his salty friend making breakfast. The smell of fish and eggs filled the air and the pirate took a seat on a box. 

"Good morning Pirate, did you sleep well?" The fisherman greeted the pirate with a smile as he flipped an omelet onto a plate. Putting some fish on the side, the cookie passed the meal over to his friend.

"Eh, I slept fine." The pirate took a bite out of his breakfast. "Mmm! Your cooking be the best salt! It's really egg-cellent! Kha-ha-ha!" The cookie bursted out laughing at his own joke, while the fisherman facepalmed his forehead.

"Haha... very funny."

"Lighten up ye old sea dog, can't ye laugh for once?" The fisherman simply rolled his eyes at the captain's comment as the two continued to eat breakfast.

Once the two cookies finished eating, they headed onto the deck to do their seperate things. The salty cookie decided to get some fishing done, the cookie's pets were basking in the sun and the pirate found himself on the fishing boats deck, watching his friend toss his harpoon into groups of fish. The cookie admired the fishermans skill, and noted how attractive the other looked while focused on the task at hand.

“Are you just gonna stare at me all day?” The salty cookie sounded a bit annoyed by the pirates presence.

“Well it's not me fault yer the only interesting thing for me to watch. Can’t help meself, yer just so cute.” The cookie watched as the gears turned in his friend's head as he processed what was said.

“W-well I um….” The fisherman stuttered at the comment, turning away as his face got red. The pirate snickered at the reaction, clearly enjoying watching the other stand there in embarrassment. The flustered cookie composed himself as he walked over to the captain and handed over his trusty harpoon.

"If you think this is interesting then you won't mind helping me fish." 

"What! Why?! I don't even know how to use this stick thingy."

"If you're well enough to flirt, you're well enough to work. And don't worry Pirate, I'll teach you the basics." 

The two cookies spent the next few hours trying to teach the pirate how to properly throw the harpoon, laughing with each failed attempt. Eventually they gave up on trying to get anymore fish for the day, and decided to watch the horizons. The sun had started to set, creating a magnificent sight. However it was short lived, as the fisherman felt drops of water fall from above. Looking up, he saw dark clouds rolling in from the distance.

"Oh it's raining. We'd better go inside. Don't want you getting sick again." The cookie pulled his friend back below the fishing boat, and the two heading into the bedroom.  Each cookie sat on the side of the bed, sitting as they heard the rain pouring outside. The pirate felt his stomach turn at the sound of rain hitting the fishing boat. He held the blanket closer to his body as thunder rumbled in the distance. Shuffling closer to the fisherman, he peeked over his shoulder and laid his head next to the others.

"W-Whatcha' reading?" 

"Some book Pilot gave me a while ago. I figure I'd read it since reading helps me stay calm during a storm like this. I can read some out loud if you'd like." Needing something to distract himself from the ongoing storm, the pirate nodded, and the salty cookie began to read the page. The act made the pirate feel at ease, and calmed his anxiety from the storm. The fisherman's soothing voice was causing the captain to drift to sleep, and before he knew it, he had closed his eye and passed out...

  
  


_ The night was dark… _

_ The waters were ruthless… _

_ The beast was merciless... _

_ Left and right tentacles slammed down on the deck, sending the pirate crew into the harsh water. Others were torn apart right in front of the captain's eye, their screams filling the air... _

_ He couldn't move… _

_ He couldn't scream... _

_ No matter how hard he tried, the pirate's body wouldn't move. It was as if he was frozen in place, reduced to a statue as he watched the destruction around him... _

_ One final tentacle rose from the depths and grabbed the captain, hoisting him into the air. He watched in pure fear as the beast brought the cookie to its face, staring with cold white eyes… _

_ He could see the souls for his fallen crew in those eyes… _

_ Calling out for the pirate… _

_ Captain Pirate cookie…  _

_ Pirate cookie… _

_ Pirate- _

"Pirate!" The cookie's eye snapped open at the yell of his name. In a cold sweat he looked at the other, who was visibly concerned. "You were having a nightmare...Are you ok?"

"S-salt…?" The pirate practically launched himself into the other cookie arms and sobbed his eye out. "I-it's all m-my fault! I couldn't- I couldn't save them! T-they're g-gone and-Eep!" The cookie buried his face into the fishermans chest as the thunder got louder.

"Oh you poor thing…what did you go through…" All the salty cookie could do was hold the sobbing pirate, comforting him by running a gentle hand on the others back. “Care to tell me what your nightmare was about?”

The fisherman was shocked to hear that the night terror, and was even more shocked to hear that what the pirate said was true. He couldn’t believe that the cookie actually went through those events, and he felt pity for his friend. The salty cookie reassured the sobbing pirate that it would be alright, running a hand through the others hair to make the other calm down. Tired and emotionally drained, the pirate settled into the fishermans chest, drifting to sleep as the world around him faded away. Hearing the soft snores,the salty cookie held the other close, continuing to run a hand in the pirates poofy hair until he too fell asleep...


	14. Unwelcome visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt cookie has visitors, too bad one of them is on bad terms with Pirate Cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hnng this took longer than expected bc I slept every time I was gonna work on this-)

On a crisp cool afternoon, Peppermint cookie, along with their friend squid ink cookie, sat on a fairly large rock that rested on the beach. Conch shell in hand, the minty child was playing a sweet melody, which gained the interest of the squid.

"Pretty shell…" The inky cookie shuffled closer to get a better understanding of the pretty object.

"Hey Squid ink wanna see something it can do?" The child held their conch shell to the squid's head. "See, you can hear the ocean. Pretty cool right." 

"Very cool… like it…"

Suddenly in the distance running towards the two children, Soda cookie was waving his arms at them. He stopped in front of them to catch his breath 

"Guys! guys! *huff* Guess what!" 

"What is it Soda?" The minty cookie slid down the rock over to their friend.

"Salt cookie *huff* back in town! *huff* Ran to you…" The surfer sat on the floor as he continued to steady his breathing 

"Oh is Salt Cookie back? Let’s go see him."

"Wait guys *huff* Give me like...5 minutes…" The cookie plopped onto the sandy floor, giving his body a chance to rest. The other cookies simply sat near their friend, patiently waiting for their friend to get up. Once the surfer managed to regain his strength, the three cookies walked along the seashore. Reaching the beach cabin, the three children made their way down the docks to where the fisherman was sitting, fishing as usual.

"Good afternoon Mr Salt!" The minty child gave a small wave while the squid went up to hug the fisherman. 

"Hello there, I see you made some new friends." He gave the inky cookie a head pat before standing up and packing his fishing rod. "Do you little ones need something?"

"Yes actually. We came to ask you something very important."

"Sure, just give me a minute. I have to put these fish in the freezer." The salty cookie walked back to the cabin, children following behind. Once inside the humble home, the children sat themselves by the nearby table and waited for the fisherman to complete the errand. After a few moments, the older cookie returned from the kitchen and took a set at the table.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, you see. Our friend squid ink here needs somewhere safe to live. And we figured you'd be the best cookie for the job, since you're very nice to us." The minty cookie ended the proposition with a wholesome smile, hoping it was enough to persuade the fisherman into taking in their inky friend. The salty cookie sat there, confused at what the child said. 

"Err I don't know... that's a big responsibility, and I'm a very busy cookie. Not to mention I'm not exactly parent material."

"Please Mr Salt, squid ink needs someone to take care of them. There so many scary things in the ocean." 

"Like sharks! They’re wicked crazy!" The surfer imitated shark sounds to prove their point.

"Sharks very...scary...don't like them…"

The salty cookie was stuck on what to say. On one hand, he could simply decline the offer, since he wasn't the best at taking care of children. But on the other hand, his subconscious knew it was wrong to say no. Sure, the ocean was theoretically the child's home, but even he knew it would be dangerous to leave the tiny squid all alone in such a ruthless environment.

"Mmm I guess there's no harm in letting them stay… it's better than letting them live outside." The children cheered and celebrated at the news, the squid happily clapping their tentacles.

“Alright alright calm down...Don’t want to accidentally wake up Pirate cookie-"

"Keep it down over there!" A voice yelled from somewhere in the cabin. "I'm trying to get me beauty sleep!"

"Speak of the devil." The fisherman gave out a small chuckle as footsteps got closer to the party. Entering the room with a loud yawn, the pirate grumbled as he glared at everyone.

"Can't a cookie get some sleep around-"

The cookie's sentence was cut short once he spotted a certain inky child among the group.

Seeing the squid made the pirate's mind flash memories from _that_ night. The realization struck the pirate like a lightning bolt, causing him to stop in his tracks. Everyone watched as the pirate angry grumbled before speaking out. 

" **_You…_ ** " The pirate angrily hissed put as he pointed a finger at the child. " _Ye have a lot of nerve bein' here…"_

"Angry...why?" The tiny squid tilted their head in confusion. They didn't understand why this cookie suddenly got mad. Had they done something wrong, besides making some noise that woke them up.

" _Why?_ **_WHY_ ** _?! I'll tell you why you cold blooded_ **_monster!_ ** " The cookie clenched his fist as he walked over to the squid. " _You_ **_killed_ ** _me crew!_ **_Sunk_ ** _me ship!_ **_Stole_ ** _me treasures!_ "

"Squid ink.. is that true? Did you really…" The minty cookie held their conch shell close, worried that what the pirate said was true, and all eyes landed on the inky cookie. The squid thought long and hard, but their mind was blank. Their head started to hurt the more they tried to recall anything. "Can't...remember…" They started to cry from the peer pressure. This comment only made the pirate more angry. 

" _Can't remember!_ **_Can't remember?!_ ** _Oh I'll make ye remember you little s-_ "

"RUM COOKIE!" The pirate froze at the mention of his real name, and he turned to see salt cookie glaring at him. He flinched when a hand pulled him away from the sobbing squid. "That's enough! Kitchen NOW!" The pirate stomped into the kitchen, the fisherman behind him as the children went to comfort the crying cookie.

Now in the kitchen, the salty cookie crossed his arms as he continued to glare at the pirate. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

"That **_thing_ ** out there be the beast that took down me ship! It yer just letting it sit around!" The pirate was practically filled with rage as he yelled at the other cookie. The fisherman just stood there, deeply exhaling as he tried to stay calm in the situation. 

"So you're telling me that the monster of the seas...The one that destroyed the Black Sugar, killed your crew and stole your treasure...Is that small cookie?"

"Yes! I know it! It's got the same cold heartless eyes! And I remember the beast was squid like! Coincidence?!"

"And that gives you a reason to just yell at them like that! Pirate, that's a child you're blaming!-"

"So?! It still killed me f **riends** , my **family** ! Ye just expect me to act like the little thing like it didn't take **everything** away from me!" The cookie hadn't realized he was crying until he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Sniffing, he started to walk away. "Arr… forget it… I'm out of here…" The pirate ran out the kitchen and headed out the door, but not before giving last glare at the squid.

"Pirate wait! Come back!" The salty cookie tried to stop his friend from running away,

but the pirate was too fast and already was out of ear shot. He stopped at the doorway, knowing it was too late to make his friend come back. 

"God damn it- hm? The cookie felt a tug in his shirt, and looked down to see the tiny squid trying to climb up the fishermans body, clearly wanting to be held. Sighing, he lifted the tiny creature into his arms.

"Is cookie...ok?" Tears still ran down the inky cookies face.

"I'm fine, just a small disagreement." He gave the small child a pat on the back . "Why don't you little ones play outside, i need some time alone…"

The children looked at each other before nodding at the fisherman, walking outside before he closed the door. He sighed as he slid down the door and onto the floor.

"What have i gotten myself into…"


	15. Frozen past part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ice cookie and Peppermint head home after their big adventure (Tower Of Frozen Waves and Sugarteara events)  
> But what happens when Peppermint finds something from the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Had a tiny writers block but motivation hit me like a truck so expect more stuff soon-)

Hours after the departure from the frozen tower of waves, Peppermint cookie was walking around the Icepiercer's interior. They aimlessly wandered down the long hallways, utterly lost like a pin in a haystack. However. the child remained calm, knowing that they would eventually run into some crew members or the ship's captain herself soon. Heading down another hallway and making the next corner, the cookie spotted someone in the distance. It just happened to be Captain Ice cookie, who was talking to a crew member before dismissing them. Turning the other way, she spotted the child and with a small smile, approached them.

“Hello little one, are you having fun exploring the ship? Are you lost again?” 

"I'm having fun, and I'm not lost anymore because I found you." The child gave a sincere smile at the captain, and in response she returned one back.

"Well if you're done exploring, do you wish to come to my office. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired." The captain held out her hand and the minty child took it. The two made their way down some hallways before stopping in front of a door, presumably the captain's room. Entering the office, the child noted a few things. For one, there was a large pile of paper stacked on the nearby desk. 

"That's a lot of paper."

"Paperwork isn't my favorite thing to do, so it ends up stacking up..." The captain sighed as she sat at the chair behind the desk. "I guess I could do some of it now."

"Is there a way i can help you?"

"As a matter of fact you can. Can you please grab me a feathered pen from the cabinet over there. Second shelf on the left Darling."

The minty cookie nodded and headed to the nearby cabinet. The child opened the shelf and moved the contents in search of a pen, however something else caught their attention. It was a photo hidden in the back, and the cookie pulled it from its hiding place. The photo was a bit worn out, probably meaning it was old, but it was still visible. In it, two cookies the child didn't recognize were happily smiling as they held onto one another. Wanting to know more about the picture, the minty cookie walked over to the icy captain, who was sorting the documents on her desk.

"Captain Ice?"

"Is something the matter Peppermint? Are there no more pens?" The captain moved her chair to face the small cookie. 

"It's not that." The child showed the photo to the captain. "Who are these cookies?” The icy cookie gasped at the sight of the old photo, almost as if she lost it. 

"I haven't seen this in years…"

"So do you know these cookies?"

“Darling, that's me." She pointed at the woman in the photo. "Back then, I wasn’t even captain of the Icepiercer yet, I was just another navy cookie.”

“Whoa that's really you? You looked so different back then. And who’s that next to you?” The child pointed to the man, the captain's smile turned into a frown.

“...A former alley I once trusted many years ago… One who I even consider my friend”

"Oh… what happened to him?”

The captain sighed as she looked at the small child in front of her. She didn’t like to bring up events from her past, especially  _ that _ , but it seemed fitting that the child knew the backstory to the photo. And it would excuse the cookie from doing the piles of paperwork...

“I suppose I can tell you that story…”


	16. Frozen past part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History between fallen friends always start off fine and dandy, too bad things dont stay like that forever...

_._

_._

_._

_The day started out as normal, just a quick stop to the nearest town to restock on supplies. Ice cookie was working around the Icepiercer, sweeping the deck and helping bring boxes on board the ship. She was interrupted when the Captain approached the cookie. The Icepiercer's captain stood tall as the icy cookie gave a salute._

_"I have a task for you."_

_"And what would that be Captain?"_

_"Today we picked up a new recruit, and I’d like you to show them around.”_

_“Captain, yes captain.” She watched as the captain motioned for the person behind them to come forward. A short, poofy haired cookie came into view. With a welcoming smile, the icy approached the newbie, holding her hand out for a hand shake._

_"Hello, I'm Ice cookie. Welcome aboard."_

_"Names Rum cookie, pleasure to meet 'cha."_

_After their first introduction, the icy cookie had taken quite a liken to Rum,and she went to develop a friendship between them. From his looks to his funny personality, she was intrigued by the other's charm, and the poofy haired cookie felt the same. After the first few months of traveling together, the cookie felt as if nothing could ruin their friendship._

_However something changed…_

_One windy afternoon the Icepiercer and it's crew found themselves in battle between pirates. Using strategy and teamwork, it wasn’t long until they had the upper hand and won the fight. The crew managed to capture the enemy ship’s captain as the others escaped, and placed them into one of the cells deep in the Icepiercer. While the crew ignored the pirate, the poofy hair cookie took a small interest into them. This small interest turned into a mini obsession, as the cookie would constantly sneak down to chat with the prisoner, It didn’t take long for Ice to find out his little secret..._

_She had woken up from the sound of laughter coming from the walls. Curious, the cookie sneaked out of bed and tipped toe around the ship, searching for the laughing's origin. It wasn't until she walked near the ship's cells did she hear voices. Peaking around the corner, she spotted a certain point haired cookie sitting in front of the cell, chuckling alongside the locked away pirate. The icy cookie marched up to the male and pulled him into his feet._

_"Rum! What are you doing! We aren't allowed to have small talk with the prisoners!" She hissed while whispering, dragging the other out of the room until he pulled out from her grip._

_"Get off my case! I can do whatever I want!"_

_"No you can't, that's against the captain's order."_

_"Uggggh!" The cookie stomped out the room, grumbling while the icy cookie went over to the cell. She glared at the prisoner as she tightly gripped the bars._

_"I don't know what you're trying to do, but you better stop if you know what's good for you…t_ _rust me…" The bars began to frost, showing she meant good on her threat. The cookie didn't get a reply from the pirate so she walked out the room. There, she saw Rum leaning on a nearby wall, so she went over to the other and grabbed his shoulders._

_“What were you thinking? What did you tell them?”_

_“I-I didn’t say anything to them! I swear!”_

_“Okay. did they say anything to you?”_

_“Um, j-just some stories! Y-you know, pirate stories! Stealing treasures and stuff! That’s all!” The icy cookie stared at the smaller cookie who was frantically looking away. She loosened her grip and let her hands fall to her sides._

_“Fine, I believe you.” She started to walk back the direction she came, the short cookie slowly following behind. The two walked in silence until Rum spoke out._

_“...you’re not gonna tell right…”_

_“Hm?” The icy cookie stopped in her tracks, turning to the cookie behind her._

_“You… won’t tell the captain, right?”_

_“I…” She paused. The cookie had never gone against the captain's orders, let alone lie to them, but from the way her friend looked at her, she decided it wouldn’t hurt to stay quiet._

_“I promise to not tell the captain only if you promise you stay away from that pirate.”_

_“I promise…cross my heart.”_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
